batheofandomcom-20200214-history
Auto Daily Quest
Overview of Auto Daily Quest Auto Daily Quest is a key ability of Level 4 Aide. It is definitely worth the 400 Gold. Of special interest to us is how it interacts with Daily Quest Strategy and what you need to know to use it effectively. Up until 6 stars, you will likely use it in fully automatic mode as you won't see green or yellow books until you reach 7 stars. Once you paid for the level 4 aide, there are no further expenses in terms of drachmas, laurels, divinities, or gold to automatically complete the quests. This lets you complete Gold Consuming quests without consuming gold and attack quests in the Winter, for example. Warning Do not, under any circumstances, activate Auto Daily Quest at 17:00 or later on a Saturday just before the season change at 20:00 on Sunday. European times may be different, but in general don't activate it less than 3 hours from season change on Sunday. It will run away and autocomplete both the Saturday and Sunday quests. The following Monday you will be back to one star. This happened to me at 9 stars. If you choose to run Auto Daily Quest on Sunday, be sure to stop after the first 3 quests. Complete the 4th quest manually. If it ends in maximum difficulty, just stop there. It is not worth gambling star level downgrades for one or two extra books and then getting stuck at the lower star levels for the next few weeks. Fully automatic mode *Click Aide button and then select Auto Daily Quest. *It will automatically select highest star level and complete it in 30 minutes *3 hours later, all 6 quests will be complete. *If you are doing this at 6 stars, you will want to monitor the process and switch to manual mode in case you happen to reach 7-star level where yellow books first become available in the Enhance Equipment quest. If you already have plenty of yellow books, just keep going on automatic mode to red and purple books as desired. Full list of thresholds is available at Daily Quest Strategy. Manual mode for first quest of the day *Select a quest *Click Aide button and then select Auto Daily Quest *It will accept this quest and mark it complete after the 30min CD expires *It will continue in fully automatic mode, which may not be what you want. Subsequent quests in manual mode *Cancel the Auto Daily Quest *Cancel the automatically selected quest in the quest panel *Accept the quest you want to complete *Activate Auto Daily Quest Aide * Aide will then accept your choice and complete it after the 30min CD *Do not cancel the Auto Daily Quest as it will simply extend the CD. *Once the initial cooldown for the previous automated selection expires, the Aide will then accept your choice and complete it after the 30min CD. In other words, if you accept a quest while your Aide is showing 29 minutes CD in the Aide panel, your manually selected quest will be completed in 29min+30min or 59 minutes.